The Incredible Shrinking Kyle
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kyle begins to shrink and it's up to him to find out why. Cartman, however, uses this to his own personal advantage. Not a slash R
1. The Incredible Shrinking Kyle

**Hey guys! Don't worry Hero is NOT on hiatus. I just had an idea for a new story. I came up with this story one day while I was bored and decided to put it in writing. I was orginally going to make it a One Shot, but then I decided it would be better chaptered. However, I'm going to continue if I get postive feedback. So let me know if you would like to see me continue. **

The Incredible Shrinking Kyle

"Boobie! It's time to get up, you're going to miss the bus!" Sheila Broflovski called out to her son.

Kyle wakes up and hops out of his bed. As he hops he falls and lands on his face. "Dude, what the hell?" He shrugs and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he gets in the bathroom he can't seem to reach the sink. "What the hell is going on around here. He jumps up and turns the water on. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. He then goes to get dressed and notices his pants are a little baggy on him. "What the fuck? Am I losing weight?" He shrugs and tightens his belt around his pants.

"Kyle honey, do you want some breakfast?" His mother asks him as he's heading towards the door.

"No thanks ma, I'll get something when I get to school." With that he leaves. As soon as Kyle gets to the bus stop, Stan and Kenny are already there. They both give Kyle a strange look. "Hey dudes!"

"Hey." They both say in unison.

"Kyle…there's something very different about you." Stan tells him as he examines Kyle.

"You think?"

"Yeah…I can't quite put my finger on in."

Then it's revealed that Kyle is up to Stan and Kenny's shoulders. "Did you guys grow or something?" He asks them.

"No dude, I think you're shrinking." Kenny steps in.

"Come on now dude don't be stupid, people don't shrink. That sounds like something Cartman would say."

Suddenly Cartman shows up. He pushes Kyle's head down. "Hey, what's going on shrimp?"

"Fuck you Cartman! I'm not a shrimp!" Kyle barks back.

Cartman looks down at him and laughs. "You sure about that dude?" He measures Kyle's head to him and Kyle is to his shoulder. "Awe, you must have the short man complex. It must be tough being a little shrimp-o isn't it?" Cartman continues laughing. Kyle kicks his shin. "Ow, goddamnit!"

"Cartman leave him alone." Stan says to Cartman. He looks down at Kyle. "We need to figure out what's going on with you."

"There's nothing going on with me, I told you, you guys just grew! Can we just drop it already?" Kyle folds his arms.

School

Kyle is walking through the hallways and notices that everything's bigger. "What the fuck is going on? It's like I'm in some kind of bad Sci-Fi movie." He tries to reach for his locker, but unfortunately for him, he has a top locker. He gets frustrated and kicks the bottom locker. "GOD! What's happening to me?" He starts banging his head on the locker. Stan and Kenny walk over to him and Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. He turns and looks up at him. "I-I don't understand…I don't…" He faces the locker again.

"I know Kyle, I know. We're going to figure out what the hell happened to you."

"Why am I shrinking?" Kyle comes dangerously close to crying. "Why me?"

"Maybe you won't get any smaller." Kenny tries to reassure him. Unfortunately, it's not reassuring enough as Kyle bursts into tears. Stan glares at Kenny. "What?"

"Just don't say anything else, you're not helping." He turns to Kyle. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Kyle sniffles, "you can open my locker for me. I can't reach it." Kyle begins to blush.

"No problem dude." Stan smiles. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He opens his locker. He grabs one of his books. "You need this?" Kyle nods and Stan hands him his book. "See dude? It's going to be okay."

"But I'm use to doing things for myself."

"I understand that. Well let's get to class."

Once they get to class, it appears that Kyle has shrunk again and now he's trying to climb up his desk. Cartman walks past him.

"Out of my way short bread." Cartman shoves Kyle down. Kyle picks up his book and heads out of the classroom.

"Kyle! Where are you going?" Stan calls out to him.

"I'm going home Stan, I'm still shrinking."

"No you're…" Stan stands besides Kyle and Kyle is now half his size. "…not. Damn dude, I guess you are." Kyle glares at him. "Sorry."

"I'm getting out of here Stan. I'm going to go home and figure out what's going on here. Tell Mr. Garrison I'm sick and get my homework for me."

"I will dude. I'll come by after school to check on you."

"Thanks dude." The boys go their separate ways.

_TBC?_

**Again, your reviews will determine if I continue or not. **


	2. Why Is He Shrinking?

**So...I kinda left you guys hanging with this story. Honestly, I forgot about it. So I decided to go ahead and continue because I hate to leave things unfinished. One of these days I'll work on The Proposal too. Enjoy and make sure to R&R! **

Why Is He Shrinking?

Kyle arrives home and he's only wearing his now oversized coat. Sometime during the walk home, he lost both his pants and shoes. He jumps up to reach the door knob, but he's so small that he can't reach it. He knocks on the door. "Ma? Mom, are you home?" He continues knocking, but there's no answer. He tries reaching the doorknob again, but he still can't reach it. "Damn it…" He mumbles and sits down in front of the door.

"Kyle?" He looks up and sees Ike standing there. "Why are you sitting in front of the door?"

"I have a big…er, small problem Ike."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"This…" He stands up and it's revealed that he and Ike are the same height. Ike's jaw drops as Kyle's eyes begin to water. "I don't know what happened. I didn't want to believe I was shrinking, but I just kept smaller as the day went on."

"Is that why you're not wearing any pants?"

"Yes, I'm shrinking, but my clothes aren't…"

"We have to tell mom and dad right away." Ike opens the door.

Kyle looks stunned. "H-how did you reach the knob?"

"I'm use to it, besides, I'm just a little taller than you." He smiles and winks. He and Kyle walk into the house. "Mom?" He calls out.

"She's not home." Kyle tells him.

"Hi boobalah!" Sheila greets as she comes in the room. She looks at Kyle. "Kyle?"

"Where were you when I was knocking on the door?" Kyle asks her.

Sheila ignores his question and walks over to him and starts examining him. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know ma. I just woke up and I was smaller and I keep getting smaller."

"Let's go!" She tells the boys.

"Where are we going?" Ike asks her.

"We're going to see a doctor to find out why Kyle's shrinking." With that, they all leave.

At the doctor's office, Kyle is sitting on an examination table and the doctor is examining him. "There's no medical reason why he's shrinking."

"Then why am I?" Kyle asks.

"Well, I'm just waiting on your lab tests and then I can give you that answer." Just then there's a knock on the door and a nurse walks in.

"Here are the results doctor." She tells him as she hands him an envelope.

"Thank you nurse." He replies as he takes the envelope. He opens the envelope and reads the results. "Hmm…this is interesting."

"What is it doctor? Why is my son shrinking?" Sheila asks in a demanding voice.

"According to the lab results, it's a combination of things. Which is very, very rare."

Kyle gulps. "Like what?"

"It's a combination of your hair, bathing, and cleaning products."

"Are you serious?" Kyle shrieks. "Why am I the only one affected by this?"

"You have a rare gene that's causing you to have this adverse reaction to these chemicals."

"Is there any way to cure it?" Sheila asks.

"That's going to require a lot of testing to come up with an anecdote." The doctor explains.

"So I'm going to keep shrinking?" Kyle asks very nervous.

"Unfortunately, but we're going to get working on this ASAP. This is going to go public."

"Public?" Sheila asks. "I don't want my child in the news!"

"Mrs. Broflovski, we're going to need the leading scientist in the country working on this. I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

"It's okay mom." Kyle tells her.

"Well they better come up with an anecdote quick! What is Kyle suppose to do in the meantime?" Sheila barks at the doctor.

"Keep a close eye on him, I don't know how much smaller he's going to get." He leans over to her ear. "You may want to invest in buying him some doll clothes…and maybe even a house just in case."

Sheila slaps the doctor. "Come on boys! This is bullshit!" The three of them leave.

"The nerve of that damn doctor!" She says once they're in the car. Suddenly, they hear police sirens. "What now?" She looks in the rearview mirror and sees a cop behind her. She immediately pulls over. The cop gets out of the car and walks over to hers.

"Ma'am, I clocked you at 80 miles per hour. The speed limit on this road is 60."

"I'm sorry officer, it's been a long day and I just want to get my boys home so we can have dinner."

The officer looks at both Ike and Kyle. "Is there a reason why that child isn't in a car seat?"

"Because he's nine years old!" Sheila snaps.

The officer laughs. "Good one lady. I'm going to let you off for speeding, but I am going to give you a ticket for not strapping a small child into a car seat."

She looks at Kyle, who's now the size of a toddler. "Oh shit!"

"I'm sorry mom…" Kyle tells her teary eyed. Sheila just nods as she takes her ticket and drives off.

That night, Kyle is getting ready for bed. Ike gave him a pair of his pajamas to sleep in. They're still a little too big for him, but he's made do with them. Ike comes in the room and hands him the phone. "It's Stan." Ike tells him.

"Thanks." He puts the phone up to his ear. "Hey dude."

"Hey, I heard on the news what's going on with you." Stan informs him.

"Oh my God! I'm on the news already!"

"Yeah dude, it's on every news channel and even on the radio."

"Oh God! Stan this is so embarrassing."

"I know dude, but at least you're going to be famous."

"I don't want to be famous. I just want my life back. Today, my mom got a ticket because of me."

"For what?"

"Because I wasn't in a car seat."

"You've gotten that small?"

"Yeah dude. I'm wearing Ike's clothes and even they're too big for me."

"Damn dude, that really sucks."

"Yeah…I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll be back to normal when I wake up."

"I hope so." They boys hang up.

When Kyle wakes up the next morning and gets out of bed, the pajama bottoms fall down completely. "Oh no…" He stands in front of his size chart. He marks it and looks at it. "I'm an inch and a half…6 inches shorter than when I went to bed."

Sheila comes in the room and looks down at him. "Oh good, you're awake. I have an outfit for you." She hands him a newborn outfit.

"Mom! These are baby clothes!"

"I'm sorry boobie, this is the only thing in your size."

"Whatever!" He snatches the clothes from her.

Walking to the bus stop turned into a nightmare for Kyle. He felt like a celebrity being followed by the paparazzi. He noticed people would stop what they're doing and stare at him or begin to whisper. Kyle tried to cover his face with book bag, but unfortunately, it was too heavy for him so he had to continue dragging it.

"DUDE! You've gotten even smaller!" Kenny announces when Kyle arrives at the bus stop.

"Good morning to you too Kenny." Kyle replies.

"You okay dude?" Stan asks him.

"Stan…people are staring at me…" Kyle's voice quivers. Just then someone walks up to Kyle and takes his picture.

"Get the hell out of here!" Stan yells at the person and they run away.

"Thanks Stan…but look." He points and the other boys notice people pointing and whispering.

"Don't you people have anything better to do with your lives?" Kenny asks them. Some of them begin to walk away. "It could be worse…at least Cartman isn't here yet."

"Oh my God! I didn't even think about that." Kyle looks up at Stan. "You have to hide me Stan."

"Hmm…" Stan looks around.

Moments later, Cartman shows up. "Hey douche bags!"

"Hey fat ass!" Kenny replies. Stan just stands there and looks down at a book bag, but looks back up.

"Stan, why the hell do you have Kyle's book bag."

"I-I told him I would bring it to school for him…" He explains.

"Why can't he take it himself?" Cartman smirks. "Is it too heavy for the little guy."

" Shut up Cartman."

"Maybe I should carry the bag for him." He grabs one of the straps, but Stan quickly grabs the other one.

"It's okay, I've got it."

Cartman pulls the book bag towards him, still smirking. "Oh no, I insist!" He yanks the book bag completely out of Stan's grip. "It's a little heavy, let's see what you have in hyah!"

"Cartman, no!" Stan says, but Cartman ignores him. He opens the book bag and sees Kyle in there. He starts laughing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the incredible shrinking boy!"

"Just leave me alone Cartman…" Kyle pleads.

"Okay, but there's just one thing I HAVE to do."

Kyle gulps. "What…?"

"This…" Cartman grins and unzips his pants. Then he urinates on Kyle.

"GROSS! Ew!" Kyle cries out. Cartman bursts into a fit of laughter as he zips his pants up.

"Cartman, you asshole!" Stan yells.

"Asshole? That reminds me." He pulls down his pants and takes a dump in Kyle's book bag, unfortunately for Kyle, some of it lands on him. Cartman pulls his pants up and zips the book bag back up and hands it to Stan. "Well I may be an asshole, but at least I won't smell like one." He continues smirking.

Stan unzips the book bag. "Are you okay dude? I'm sorry about that."

Kyle starts coughing. "Stan, take me home please. I can't go to school like this." He continues coughing.

"Sure thing dude." Stan looks at Cartman. "This isn't over." He walks off.

_TBC_


	3. A New Home

**R&R that's what keeps the chapters coming! **

A New Home

Stan took Kyle to his house to help him get cleaned up. Not only has Kyle lost some self esteem, he's lost about another 2 inches. Stan fills up the sink with water and places Kyle on top of the sink.

"Um…Stan…?" Kyle says nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind waiting outside? I would like to bathe in private." Kyle's face turns red.

"No problem dude. Just be quick about it. We still have to go to school."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done." Stan leaves and closes the door behind him. Kyle takes off his clothes and jumps in the sink. He bathes for a few moments then looks around. "Stan?" He calls out, but no answer. "STAN!" He yells, but still no answer. He moans with frustration and climbs out of the sink. He looks down the ground and sees he has a long way to go. "Great, now how am I going to get down?" He asks himself. "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He screams at the top of his lungs, but once again no response. Kyle looks around and notices a pack of dental floss on the sink. He opens it and pulls the floss until he pulls out enough that it reaches the ground. Once he does that, he slides down it. "Made it!" He walks toward the door which is closed. "Shit!"

Stan opens the door. "Kyle?" He walks over to the sink and notices he's not in there. "Oh no! He must have shrank again." He gets on his hands and knees and looks behind the toilet. "Where did you go, buddy?"

"I'm right here Stan!" Kyle screams. Stan turns around.

"How did you get over there?"

"I used the dental floss to get down and I walked over here."

"Dude, why didn't you just call me?"

"I DID!"

"Sorry dude, I didn't hear you."

"Anyway, I need a towel!"

"Oh right!" He walks away and returns moments later with a wash cloth and some doll clothes. "Here, this is the best I can do. I even took some clothes from my Cyborg Bill doll."

"Thanks." He uses the wash cloth to dry off and he puts on the doll clothes. "Stan…the pants are too long."

"I figured they might be, so I came prepared." Stan grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the pants.

"Won't you need that for your doll?"

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you had something to wear."

"Thanks dude." Suddenly Kyle hears a loud growling behind him. He turns around and sees Sparky behind him growling. He starts barking and Kyle covers his ears. He runs out of the bathroom and Sparky chases after him. "Stan, HELP!" Kyle calls out as Sparky now has him corned. Sparky grabs Kyle's collar with his teeth and picks him up and shakes him around a few times..

"SPARKY! Bad dog!" He smacks Sparky. "Put him down, boy!" Sparky does what he's told and Kyle is now dizzy. Stan picks up Sparky and takes him in his room and closes the door. He walks over to Kyle and bends down besides. "You okay?"

"Ugh…what else is going to go wrong today?"

Stan chuckles. "Let's just go to school." Stan picks Kyle up and puts him in his book bag and the boys leave.

The school wasn't any better for Kyle. It was difficult for him to do any of his school work because the pencil was too big for him to hold. The students and even the teachers were taking pictures of Kyle, it got so bad that Stan had to hide him in his book bag. Cartman almost stepped on him…purposely of course. The only plus side is he didn't shrink any more.

That night, he was trying to type a paper on the computer. He was jumping on the keys that he needed. Ike notices this and walks over to the computer. "Why don't you let me type your paper for you?"

"No Ike, I'm determined to things for myself. I'm tired of being treated like a helpless freak."

"But Kyle-"

"No buts Ike. I've got this." He continues typing.

"Boys, time for dinner." Gerald comes in the room and announces.

"Good." Ike runs to the kitchen.

"Kyle? Do you want me to carry you downstairs?" Gerald offers.

"No dad! I can get myself there." He jumps down from the computer chair.

"Kyle, I know you're letting your pride get in the way right now, but you should let me help you. We want to have dinner as a family. You won't make it down in time."

Kyle sighs. "Fine dad, I'm not going to argue with you." Gerald picks him up.

The next morning Sheila, Gerald, and Ike go to Kyle's room. "Kyle?" Sheila calls out.

"Mom, I'm under here!" He yells from underneath the covers. Gerald pulls back the covers and it reveals Kyle who's now only a foot tall. "Thanks. Why are all three of you in here?"

"We have a surprise for you." Sheila tells him.

Kyle sits up with a smile. "Did they find a cure?" Sheila shakes her head. "Then what's the surprise?" Ike holds up a dollhouse in front of him. His smile turns into a frown. "What the hell is this?"

Gerald kneels down by the bed. "Kyle, you're getting smaller every day. It's getting harder to find you in this bed so we got you this dollhouse to stay in."

"You're kidding me…"

"We just don't want to lose you Kyle…" Sheila explains gently. "You'll have everything you need, a bed and sheets, a sofa, a bath tub. We'll cut up your food and bring it to you."

Kyle's eyes began to water. "You guys are going to forget about me in here, I'm going to be all alone."

"We would never forget about you." Ike tells him. "Plus there's a Barbie and Ken doll in there if you get lonely." He laughs.

"So this is a joke to you guys?"

"Ike, stop teasing your brother!" Sheila yells. "Kyle, we just want to keep you safe and protected. This is the only way."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes.

Ike picks up Kyle and places him on the ground next to the dollhouse. "Why don't you check out your new pad?"

"We'll leave you alone." Gerald tells him as the three of them leave. Kyle looks in the doll house, everything looks fine, but he hates that his life has been reduced to this.

"First Stan's dog uses me as a chew toy and now my family is using me as a doll. What's next?"


	4. The Sitter

R&R

The Sitter

Kyle, now 10 inches tall, is in his "new home" trying to figure out how to do his homework on an over sized paper with an over sized pencil. The pencil falls on top of him and he gets so frustrated that he stomps all over the paper and bangs his head on the wall in frustration.

"Kyle, can you come here for a minute?" Ike calls out.

"I'm busy Ike!" He yells as loud as he can.

"Please Kyle, it's an emergency!"

"Oh shit!" Kyle quickly runs out the house and the second he steps out, he's blinded by camera flashes. "AH!" He looks at sees kids from Ike's kindergarten class. "IKE! Get your friends out of here!" He screams.

Ike laughs. "Sorry Kyle." He turns to his friends. "Okay guys, that's enough." The kids start playing with Kyle's toys.

"Hey! Put my toys down! Those are mine!" Kyle yells pointing at them, but they seem to be ignoring him. Filmore stands in front of Kyle with a water gun and points it at Kyle. Kyle's eyes go wide. "You wouldn't dare…" He starts backing up. Filmore then squirts Kyle with the gun, which sends him flying into a pile of toys.

"DUDE! That's my brother!" Ike screams as he pushes Filmore down.

"I want all of you out of here!" Kyle screams at the top of his lungs as he struggles to get out of the pile. He ends up accidently climbing into a puppet and is now struggling to get it off. "Ike! Can you help me out here?" He yells as he finally gets out of the pile, but is still unable to get the puppet off. "IKE! HELP ME!" Ike doesn't hear his please.

Kyle runs out into the hallway when his mother comes up the stairs. She looks down. "Kyle? Bebe's here to see you boobie…"

"Huh?" Kyle asks as he runs into the wall and falls over.

Sheila smiles at Bebe. "At least he still has his sense of humor." Bebe nods. Sheila bends down and takes the puppet off of a dizzy Kyle.

"Thanks mom…" He tells her.

Sheila picks Kyle up. "I don't know if you heard me the first time, but Bebe's here."

He looks at Bebe who's smiling at him bright eyed. "Hi Bebe."

"Oh my gosh, that is SO adorable!" She continues smiling as Kyle rolls his eyes.

"You kids behave yourself, I'm going to go get dressed." Sheila informs them. Before she heads to her room.

"OMG Kyle, you are just too cute like this!" Bebe squeals as she pinches Kyle's cheek.

"OW! Bebe that fucking hurts!"

"Oops!" Bebe says as she notices half of Kyle's face is now red.

"What can I do for you anyway?"

"I came to help you do your homework."

"Where's Stan? He helps me with my homework."

"I asked him if I could come in his place. I had to see you for myself. Hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Can you help me by getting my brother and his friends out of my room?"

"Of course!" She kisses him.

"Bebe!"

"I'm sorry, you're SO damn cute!" She kisses him multiple times.

"Cut it out!" Kyle is now soaking wet from Bebe's kisses.

"Okay, it's completely out of my system." She takes Kyle into his room and sets him on his desk. She whistles really loudly and Ike and his friends grow silent and stare at her. "You kids, out of here…NOW!" She screams. With that all the kids haul ass.

Kyle smiles. "Thanks Bebe."

"You're welcome." She sits down at his desk. "So what do you want to work on first?"

"Math…" He sighs.

"Okay!" She grabs his math book and a piece of paper.

Later that night, Kyle, now 8 inches tall, is on the counter top next to the sink making an attempt to wash dishes. "Kyle, let us handle that." Gerald tells him.

"Dad, I have to do things for myself."

"I understand that Kyle, but there are some things you can't do. Like washing the dishes…"

Sheila walks into the kitchen with Ike and Wendy. "Listen to your father Kyle." She points at Wendy. "She's going to be your sitter for the evening while we go to Ike's Awards Ceremony."

Kyle stands on top of the sugar container. "Sitter? Why can't I just go with you guys?"

"Kyle, you know for you own safety, we can't let you leave the house…unless you want to stay in my purse all night…"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Well I don't need a sitter either! I can take care of myself!" He looks at Wendy, then back at his family. "She's my age so why the hell would you hire her to be my baby sitter?"

"I'm going to go in the living room…" Wendy says quietly just before tip toeing out.

"Kyle, we just don't want anything to happen to you." Gerald tries to explain to him. "That's the only reason why Wendy's here. We couldn't leave you here alone when you're only 8 inches high."

Kyle folds his arms. "Whatever!"

"We have to go Kyle." Sheila tells him. "When you're ready to come down from the sugar box, then we'll talk to you." They turn to leave.

"Mom…dad…" He yells out, then he tries to climb on the window sill. "You guys, wait! I'm sorry, it's just-" He finally makes it on to the window sill. He tries to open the blinds, but the second he takes a step, he slips and falls down into…

…the garbage disposal…


End file.
